The major goal of this research program is to develop catalytic enantioselective transformations based on the concept of chiral anion phase transfer catalysis that will be broadly applicable to the preparation of therapeutically relevant organic molecules. Towards this end, several new enantioselective reactions of carbon-carbon pi-bonds are proposed, with a major emphasis placed on the development of enantioselective sp3-C-F bond construction. We will develop reactions that involve activation of pi-bonds as electrophiles towards heteroatom and carbon-based nucleophiles, by coordination phosphate-derived chiral anions in the presence of cationic electrophiles. We will also demonstrate that this reactivity manifold is applicable to other reaction classes, such as direct enantioselective fluorination reactions and fluorinated dearomatization. These methods will be exploited in the enantioselective construction of fluorinated building blocks, heterocycles and natural product analogs. Thus, we anticipate that the proposed air and moisture tolerant transformations will provide synthetic chemists and biomedical researchers with additional tools for single enantiomer synthesis.